


Sharing

by VoxoftheNox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxoftheNox/pseuds/VoxoftheNox
Summary: Things were different back at the Citadel, but here on the road they need to learn how to share.





	Sharing

On the road, they had to learn how to share. 

Back at the Citadel things had been different. They’d shared, but not like this- they shared in private, they each had their own space and time to do what they wanted at their leisure. The didn't see it happening with the others first hand and it was comfortable that way, but circumstances changed and privacy was almost nonexistent now. There was a learning curve they'd all needed catching up on with their new situation, but Gladio thought they were getting the hang of it. He thought he could get used to this new kind of sharing.

On the other bed across from him Iggy was getting his ass fucked for the second time that night.

He'd been on all fours when they started, but his arms had already given out. Ignis didn't seem to mind though, and neither did Prompto, with Iggy's face pressed into his lap, nuzzling his cock and occasionally sucking on his balls while Noctis worked him from behind. Prompto was still soft after his release, the first one to take Ignis that night, but Gladio had a feeling that wouldn't last long. Especially not when Ignis started sucking him off in earnest. 

Gladio sat and watched, stroking his own cock while Noctis went at him. Bright patches of pink stood out high on Noct's cheeks, a contrast to the rest of his pale skin and the black of his hair and his shirt. Gladio wanted to tell him that maybe he wouldn't be sweating so much if he took off all his clothes, but that was one of the things he was learning- Noct was a little weird about getting fully undressed in front of the rest of them. Odd, since Gladio currently had a view of his bare ass and balls, and the parts of his dick that weren't engulfed by Iggy's hole. Maybe he was suddenly shy about his business when he had an audience, or maybe he'd been like that before too, and never got naked in front of Ignis in private before either. Gladio wondered about it sometimes, what it had been like with the other two when they had Ignis alone before they all started using him together. He would have liked to have been a fly on the wall, watching how the others put Ignis to good use. Though Gladio didn't think either of them could give them as good of a fucking as he could. 

"Iggy... _Iggy_..." Noct was close and his hips stuttered. With a long drawn out cry, he thrust forward and kept himself there while he orgasmed, filling Ignis with his come. Noct was breathless after, and he stood there gasping, his hands kneading at Iggy's hips, regaining himself before he tried pulling out. Gladio could understand the need, but he was also getting impatient.

"C'mon Princess, my turn," he said, and Noctis turned to look at him, eyes still a little foggy, before he relented and pulled his cock out, moving to sit next to Prompto on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. 

Gladio had been letting the two of them go first, with the exception of the first time, when Gladio had been wrapped up in pent up frustration and need and want, and had fucked Ignis in the middle of the tent while the others watched. Since then he'd tried to be patient. His cock was proportionate to the rest of his body, and as good and perfect as Ignis felt when he was the first to slip inside and stretch him out, he didn't want to take away from the fun for Noct and Prompto and keep them from feeling Ignis when he was still tight, before Gladio used him and left him loose and gaping. There was fun in that too, of course, he could see it in the way Prompto stared at Iggy's pucker when Gladio was done before sticking his prick back in. But they were sharing now. They all wanted a turn to have their fun, and Gladio was big enough that Ignis would still feel tight even after the other two had fucked him.

Gladio stood behind him and spread Iggy's cheeks, watching as a thin stream of Noct's come trickled out of him. He took a minute to lean in and suck on Ignis's pucker, letting his tongue prod at the loosened ring of flesh, tasting the bitter salt of sweat and come. Ignis whined, muffled now as he took Prompto's cock fully into his mouth, and Gladio grinned against his ass. He used to like having Ignis climb into his lap, and then Gladio would watch him take what he wanted with desperation, riding his cock desperately, moaning and writhing as he was impaled with it. Ignis was usually to fucked out to have the energy to do that now, but watching Ignis go limp and weak with pleasure was its own fun. Maybe next time Gladio would indulge in going first again, just to have the joy of Ignis riding him again before he ran out of steam. Gladio licked a final strip up along over his hole and up his crack, then he straightened and shoved his cock entirely inside in one smooth motion.

Gladio flexed and tensed, reveling in the feeling of being back inside of Ignis, still a snug fit around his thick cock, even after Prompto and Noct had had some fun. Gladio thrust forward, slow at first, then he gave a couple that were rough and hard, watching the way Iggy's whole body moved from the impact, shoving his face further between Prompto's legs. Prompto looked appreciative, his whole chest turning pink and he spread his legs wider to accommodate. Both of his hands were on Iggy's head, running through his hair and guiding him up and down, making sure Ignis was taking him in to the base, nose buried in the dark blonde hair of Prompto's groin. Gladio didn't mind watching. He liked watching quite a bit, actually, but now that it was his turn, he moved his attention back down to where his dick was pressed deep between Iggy's cheeks, and gripping the sides of his hips, Gladio started fucking him fast and hard. 

" _Gods_ Iggy, I missed this," Gladio gasped, picking up the pace and feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. They'd all been going to long without, it was no wonder they were all so desperate for Ignis now.

Noctis was looking sleepy, but no longer so dazed, and with his eyes fixed on Gladio's hips, one of his hands wandered back to his cock, holding it in a lose grip as he gave it a couple of slow strokes.

"Ignis I'm- I'm going to- _ah!_ " Prompto tensed, his eyes shut and mouth open, trembling as he came into Iggy's mouth. Iggy kept him swallowed whole the entire time, and Gladio knew first hand how good that felt. Grunting, he kept thrusting, feeling sweat drip down his temples. Ignis pulled off Prompto's cock, mindful of how sensitive he was after he came, turning his attention to the skin on the insides of his thighs, then low on his belly, kissing and nibbling while Prompto came down from the high of his climax. 

Gladio usually prided himself on his stamina, in the past always trying to make Ignis come twice before Gladio came himself. That was how he knew it had been too long since they'd done this, when he felt his orgasm creeping up on him sooner than usual. And he was left with the question of whether to fight it or let it take over.

Gladio looked over at Noctis, who had been watching him with rapt attention, his cock fully swollen again in his hand. He looked at Prompto over the slope of Iggy's back, still flushed but happy, and Gladio knew he wasn't the only one with stamina, because from the look on Prompto's face, he knew he was far from done. 

Gladio fucked Iggy faster, involuntary sounds leaving his mouth while he chased his orgasm and it quickly came over him. He griped Iggy's hips tight as he felt his cock pulse and shoot come inside of him, long spurts that left Gladio panting with the rest of them as he bent over Ignis, completely spent. He pulled out, and looked at Iggy's gaping hole, now a complete mess of come from the three of them, and his own cock still hard and dangling between his legs.

"You ready again Princess?" Gladio asked, and Noctis mutely nodded, so horny and needy with the rest of them, that he hadn't even yelled at Gladio for the use of the nickname yet.

"He's all yours," Gladio said, leaving a smack on one of Iggy's ass cheeks, before switching places with Noctis. He'd be ready to go again soon. They'd need to change Iggy's position soon, before his legs gave out too, but for now it was alright.

Maybe Iggy would let two of them take him at once. Gladio liked the idea of that, his cock snug inside of Ignis with one of the others rubbing up against him. Maybe Ignis could take the last one of them in his mouth. Shit, he probably would. Iggy was made for this. He could take everything they gave him and then some. The only thing Gladio didn't know was why they'd spent so long denying it. 

Gladio watched as Noctis pushed himself inside of Ignis again, and he reached out and brushed hair out of Ignis's face. Green eyes met his amber, half lidded and a little glassy. Gladio ran his thumb over Iggy's cheekbone, and with a contented look and a lick of his lips, Ignis shifted himself over to turn his attention to Gladio's cock, nuzzling it the same way he had been doing with Prompto. 

Gladio leaned his head back and let out a sigh as Ignis got back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger AU idea that I have where Ignis's duties include taking care of all the Prince's (and his guard's) needs, including the physical/sexual. I might explore some more facets of the idea in other oneshots. I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
